Alex Rodgers Rise
by phnxgrl
Summary: We all know the story but do we really? This is about those missing 3 months not shown in the episode! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alex rushing into the room sees Josh the interloper with her.

Josh kisses her on her head and says he would see her after his rounds.

Kate sitting in the hospital bed looks away and a passing look of disgusts crosses her face as Josh leaves.

Alex warily examine the Doctor as he passed by and exited the room.

Kate gave a big smile for Alex as he approached with another bouquet of flowers.

"I decided to add to your stock for your flower shop."

Alex sets the bouquet closer to the bed than any of the others.

Kate glanced at the bouquet they reminded her of another bouquet they once shared.

Kate noticed the burner phone concealed amongst the flowers.

Kate looked quizzically at Alex. Not saying a word started the conversation.

"I am glad you came."

"I came as soon as Jim called then told me you were awake."

"I want you to know I appreciate you."

So what do you remember about the...

"The shooting? Not much, I guess it is better that way."

"I am really tired right now."

"Of course, of course we can do this another time."

Do you mind if we don't?

"No, not at all." Alex nods at the flowers then as he exits

Kate says, "I will call you ok?"

Kate debates with herself over the conversation with her husband. I must know what happened she said to herself.

A few weeks later Kate is released from the Hospital. She is taken to the cabin of her father. There she starts to regain her strength. She keeps the burner phone on her at all times. Still debating whether to call and what would be the results. One day while walking in the woods far enough from anyone spying on her. She finally made the decision to pull the burner out of its permanent place. She scanned the numbers. There was only one number which mattered.

She pressed the call button.

Alex being in his office still working on the Murderboard for Kate's shooter was startled to hear the burner phone he kept in his pocket ringing.

Thinking it was from Max with an update he quickly brought it up to his ear.

Hello Alex or Rick or whatever you are calling yourself these days.

The voice over the phone was from the only person he thought he would not ever hear from because it was too dangerous but still he was overjoyed at her voice.

"Hello my darling wife",Alex replied.

"Hello to you my handsome husband."

"What are you doing calling me? It is too dangerous! It is against the operational protocols and last but least I missed you."

"I missed you too. I never thought this assignment would have lasted as long as it has even with the interference of Gina. We should have wrapped this up by now."

"I know! I want my wife back too! Kate you almost died! You did die in my arms! I can not let you continue! Damn the operational protocols, Damn your grandfather, and Damn all those other watching and waiting!"

"Alex, honey we have to continue to pretend. We must have been getting closer. This thing is big and it is a cancer and the Old Man would not placed us here if he did not know the risks to ourselves and the nation. It is a cancer which needs to be eradicated. The Dragon must fall!"

"I know darling I know Max has been sending me intel there is something big happening in the community over your shooting. Congressional inquires are being made. I know I have to pretend but damn honey it is so hard!"

"Keeping this away from Alexis and Mother is getting more and more difficult. Alexis found our wedding photos the other day. I had to snatch them away from her. But I think she is getting too suspicious and that will be bad."

"What? I thought you burned those or at least put them into a safe!"

"I did she found the hidden safe and cracked it! I should have never let her go to the Ranch for training!"

"Did she see anything else?"

"No, but I removed the contents of the safe to the new safe house we have been creating."

"Tell me about it."

"It is in the place where the whiskey and shotgun was found. I have been busy renovating it. I will show you once you get back to the city. It will be our own hide away. It can be accessed by many different routes so anyone following you will be sent off track and any listening device would malfunction courtesy of Max."

"Tell Max I own him one"

"I will! My darling but this call needs to end. I will see you soon."

"Yes, My one and done! See you soon."

Alex lowered the phone from his ear. Smiling to himself placed the phone back into its hiding place.

Kate lowered the phone and sighed. It has been too long since she has held her husband in her arms. The delicious way his talented hands were all over her body making her tingle with excitement. Their secret wedding in the Greek isle while he was on assignment and she was trying to learn as much as possible the extent of the conspiracy in NYPD. The honeymoon on the yacht the wonderful memories. Kate hiked herself up to the cabin and tried to get those wonderful images out of her mind. The Dragon is still out there waiting for another attempt at her. She needs to be ready. She spotted the security team out in the woods while she was hiking. Most likely her Grandfather has already heard the burner phone conversation. Well Damn him too! He is my husband whether he likes it or not!

I will be glad when all this pretending comes to an end! It has been a very long and hard assignment. Having to endure that Horrid Doctor. However, we did get much intel from him. I am sure glad That did not have to continue! Alex was having such a hard time keeping his jealousy in check. I am glad he was with Gina during some of that time. At least she would keep him busy! Alexis is going to become a problem I am going to have to talk with her. It would not do for her to discover too much more. I hate being so incapacitated.

Jim approached the cabin and gave the correct signal. The team noted his passage to the cabin.

"Hi, my princess"

"Hi Daddy", Kate came over and gave a hug to her father then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I see you are in better spirits does is mean you have finally contacted that certain writer we all know you love?"

Kate tries to hold in a grin but fails.

"Yes, Daddy I did call him."

Jim was grateful that his stubborn daughter finally put that man out of his misery.

"So how is my Son in Law holding up?"

Kate was taken aback "H- How did you know?"

Jim laughed and said, "It was very obvious! Everyone can tell you two are in love!"

"Darn and I thought I was hiding it so well!" ,Kate said laughingly.

"Darling Daughter, I am your father and I still talk to my father in law. Though not as often as I should."

"So what do you think I made a good choice?" Kate said being thankful she no longer needed to pretend to him.

"You did your Mother and I proud. I approve completely!"

Jim stepped over to her then gave her a hug making sure not to squeeze too tightly.

"He will make some great looking grandchildren!"

"Ah Dad", Kate started to blush.

"What? Of course there will be grandkids in my future! You surely know it yourself."

"I can not be distracted by that right now. However, as soon as this ends we will think about it."

"Well do not think too long! I know Martha will be overjoyed to welcome another wee one!"

"What? Are you talking to Martha? Wait, what have you two been cooking up?"

"Me, nothing..."

Kate narrowed her eyes into slits and used her best interrogation tactics on him.

After a few minutes Jim spilled that they had already planned her wedding.

"I do not need another one. One is enough thank you."

"Come on Katie, A secret wedding not your style. Would you not want to do it in front of all your friends and at least Alex's family too?"

"Dad, the tabloids would have a field day! No I am fine as is!"

"Wait you called him Alex? So you know who he actually is?"

Jim laughed, "Your mother and I shared many secrets and some of them I will tell you and others will have to wait for another day."

I learned of Rick's double or make that triple life years ago. Your grandfather confided to your mother his deepest secrets. That is why she was killed to get to him. Of course he would send the top agent to look after you.

"What? Mother knew Alex? How deep does these revelations go? Do you know what I am doing too?"

"Yes, my daughter I did not like the situation your grandfather put you but I went along with it."

"What do you know of the Dragon? Do you know who he is? Why did you not tell me?"

"I am so sorry Katie. Johanna knew the risks and she was determined to bring him to justice. We just did not anticipate the strike. Many people died that day myself included. I handled her death terrible I just gave up and crawled inside the bottle. Thank you for bringing me out of there."

Kate sat there stunned her father knows the Dragon! He knew her mother was trying to apprehend him. What was her mother? I guess a lawyer was her cover. So was she FBI? Did she know Shaw? They could be around the same age.

"Yes, Katie I can see many questions in your head but now is not the time for those answers. I only came up here to check on you. I will be leaving tomorrow."

You need to get some rest and I will make dinner. I know I dropped much on you at one time. I know you will need time to process everything I have said. We will talk more later.

Kate stifled a yawn but headed to the shower and changed the dressing on her wound. Got into comfortable clothes and fell asleep.

Kate awoke to a great smell wafting in the air.

Kate threw a robe on to find the source of the mouthwatering aroma.

Walking into the kitchen Kate spied her father pulling out of the oven her favorite Shepherd Pie!

Jim noticing her standing in the door way said, "it is too hot you need to let it cool for awhile."

Jim walked over to the fireplace and stoked the coals it was chilly in these woods even in amidst of summer. Finally satisfied with the fire he sat down in one of the chairs next to it. He motioned for Kate to sit in the other one.

"Dad …" Kate's face is framed by the flickering fire giving her an unearthly look.

"Wait Katie, I know what you are going to ask and no I will not tell you his name. I want you to understand this man is very dangerous. Your mother underestimated him with disastrous results.

Let me tell you a bit about the Dragon. If he was character in a Sherlock Holmes novel he would be Moriarty. He has fingers into everything which is good and wonderful about our country. He is corrupt as can be. He was a contemporary of your Grandfather. He is into drugs, prostitution, Human trafficking, murder for hire. He gives the orders for the worst of the worst."

"He also is a man on the outside no one would suspect him. That is what gave your mother so much trouble. He seems honest and truthful. He has corrupted parts of law enforcement, Military and even your own grandfather's organizations. No one is immune to his corrupting influence. He has vast wealth to buy politicians and judges. This corruption is deep and too many prominent people would be affected by his capture. So they will all protect him. The only solution is to not arrest him. I know Alex will do the right thing when the time comes."

Kate sat there in total silence contemplating what her father has said.

"So Dad if he is so insulated why are we trying to bring him down? Other than the people he had killed demands justice."

"Is that not enough? I know I failed in keeping your mother safe. My hope is that you will succeed where I have failed. You were lucky Alex saw the sniper and was able to get you turned so the bullet was off trajectory. I hope you will always be so lucky!"

"I know I can not dissuade you. It was Johanna but I will give you a clue something I know and no one else does even your grandfather. It was something Katie your mother discovered just hours before she was killed. It is in her journals. You will need to find her agency contact William Shaw. He can give you the key to those journals. If not him his daughter should be able to give you what you need."

"Is Jordan Shaw his daughter?"

"Yes, one of them but I doubt the youngest would have the clues you need. No, You need to contact the older one Nicole. Your mother's journals were given to William for safe keeping. Be careful my daughter! I know you have trained well but these people will put your training to the test and then some. I know you have already tangled with 2 of them Lockwood and Coonan. I hear Alex saved you in both of those cases?"

The mention of her husband Kate blushed, "Yeah Dad he did! I so love that man!"

Jim was warmed to hear his daughter to speak so warmly of his Son in Law.

"His father would have been proud."

"What? You knew Alex's father?" Another revelation in the night of bombshells.

"Yes, I know him. He will reveal himself one day to you too. Ours is a very close knit community. Sort of like a small town where everybody knows everybody else if not in person but by reputation. Alex's father is unlike anyone I have ever met. Alex may have even met him himself but if it was not necessary for him to know then that the way it is. Secrets have to be kept!"

Kate sitting there stunned swore to herself she would do two things one track down the Dragon and two find Alex's dad and have him reveal himself to Alex. It would be the least she could do for the man who does so much for her.

Kate sat in silence Jim got up and said, "The Shepherd Pie should be cooled by now let us eat!"

Kate slowly followed her father into the kitchen to eat the wonderfully prepared meal. Her mind still trying to comprehend what her father was saying.

After eating and saying good night to her father Kate crawled into bed with visions of her husband vivid in her mind. His dark bluer than blue eyes. His caressing hands holding her making her feel so safe and warm. She swore to herself they will be together and soon.

Alex in the meanwhile still basking in hearing his wife's voice. Did not hear Alexis creep in I guess she was practicing those ninja skills. Lucky for Alex the muderboard was showing plotlines for Heat Rises so nothing was outwardly showing.

"Ok Dad spill what is with the second safe? I just found it one day. There were so many interesting things in there but the wedding album? Dad, whose wedding was that? You are keeping secrets so spill!"

Alex contemplated for a second and then decided to tell the truth. "The wedding album is mine if you must know."

"Dad, you have a third wife? Why did you not tell me. When can I meet her? What is she like. When did this take place?"

So many questions my darling daughter. Yes, I have my final wife. Her Name I will not reveal there is too much danger involved. What is she like well I think the stars above and sea below can not compare to her beauty and grace. This took place about 6 years ago while I was on an Eastern European tour. We got married in a small secret ceremony on a Greek isle. She is on assignment right now and you have already met her. That is all I am going to say on the matter.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at Alex which reminds him so much of his darling wife. Then left the office to go to her room. Getting out her laptop she started to scan for different images.

I already have met her? On assignment? Wait I did see dark hair so that leaves out Gina and Paula. Beckett? No way but it is undeniable he did jump in front of a bullet for her. He sounded so in love with that description. He has been very much infatuated with his muse but she was with that Doctor, The one who slammed him against the wall. Something is not right here.

If it was her but she was on assignment. Only she could be attached to an agency like what Dad's friend does? Like what Uncle Max does? Like my father does! I guess those classes Uncle Max teaches come in handy. I guess I paid attention at the Ranch. I know it was simple opening that second safe! Of course the laser tag battles and the fencing were all great preparation.

My Dad is a spy! What I guess CIA since he was gone on book tours out the country. I wonder how long has he been a spy? Before I was born? What was my mother a spy too? How about Gina? Yes, Gina definitely! Paula? No Paula is not involved. What about Grandmother? She too? Perhaps, she is a great actress! Alexis wondered would she be approached too? Keeping up the family tradition? She has always wondered why her father was always in great physical shape. He could outlast her in laser tag or fencing without breaking a sweat. Plus those acrobatic moves he does. Yes, That does explain much! Now should I confront him or wait? I guess I will confront Beckett she is my step mother! Wait think back that safe did I see a gun in there too? Yes, there was one in there! Plus lots of foreign money. That must have been Dad's work safe. There was a burner phone in there too! Then he also said it was too dangerous. So someone is spying on him? On Us? On her? Wait Oh No we are all in danger! Ok calm down Dad will keep us safe. Wait a minute I saw a badge in there. So not CIA they do not have shields. FBI? Dad? No, it looks different than that I saw that shield on the net. Ah there it is Homeland Security! Homeland Security? Dad is an Special Agent?

Alexis finished looking at the shield on the screen with the one in her head Closing her laptop she was reeling from all those realizations! Ok got to act natural. I know I will get Dad to take me to Uncle Max's place I know my cell phone does not work there so no conversation could be overheard. I will confront him there! Having a plan of action She felt better ever since she found that safe. Running down the stairs she found her father in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hello Father,"

"Hello Daughter dinner will be ready in a short while would you like to make the salad."

Alex pointed at all the salad making ingredients on the counter.

Alexis slipped off the stool and stood next to her father proceeding to chop up raw vegetables for the salad.

"Dad, I was wondering if we could visit Uncle Max? I have not seen him in awhile. He did say for me to come over after spending time at the Ranch with him."

Alex figured out Alexis understood she was being watched. She obviously had something to say.

"Yes, darling daughter of mine a visit to your Uncle Max would be perfect. How about tonight after you eat?"

"That sounds wonderful Dad! I am sure Uncle Max would approve let me go call him!"

"I will make the arrangements. So are you ready to feast on spinach caron?"

"Dad, spinach and beef? Come on you do not need to fancy words beside it is not real beef!"

"Yes daughter it is just for your strictly vegan diet! However, you are not much of a Vegan if you eat hotdogs from a vendor!"

"Ok you got me there! I love street hotdogs those are my weakness! Plus Ice cream with real cream then there is cheeses, milk and eggs! Ok, I am not a total Vegan so sue me!"

Alex chuckled as he plated the dinner. At that point Martha enter the room.

"Hello my darlings",she kissed Alexis on the cheek and waved at Alex.

"I say am I disturbing your meal?"

"Mother, you are disturbing something but the meal is not one of them."

"Daddy is taking us to visit Uncle Max do you want to come?"

Martha looked at Alex and saw he was nodding ok to her. Something is up,

"Ok, I would love to go visit your Uncle Maxwell!"

"Grams, you know he hates you using that name!"

"What? I have always called him Maxwell. It is his name right Richard?"

"Yes, Mother" as Alex grimaced at hearing the long form of his name.

Alex looked at his daughter showing her that to change the subject.

Alexis continued, "Grams why are you here I thought you were working at your acting studio."

"Yes, Mother what did bring you to our humble abode?"

"What do I need a engraved invitation to visit with my Son and Granddaughter?"

"I felt I was needed here I was right too!"

"Ok, Mother enough with the disturbance of the force! You just missed us. That is Ok too!"

Martha gave a wane smile and sat down next to her granddaughter.

Alex excused himself while Martha and Alexis chatted. Alex crossed into his office then pulled out the burner phone.

Max answered on second ring.

"Hi Alex I was expecting your call. It is that time huh? We all knew it was coming are you ready for the talk?"

"Yeah, Max I guess it is time see you in about 20?"

"Ok you know the drill! See you then old buddy!"

Alex hung up and placed the burner into its location. Exiting the office he gathered the rest of the family together and headed out the door.

20 minutes later they were standing across from the UN building at the door of a watch repair shop.

Alex typed in the code which was changed every day.

Alex held the door as they all entered the store. Max lived on the second floor. Alex reached under the counter and hit the switch which allowed the part of the wall to open up to a stairwell. They all climbed the stairwell to the large well furnish room. Max was standing in the middle.

"Welcome visitors to my inner sanctum I will answer most of your questions or Rick here will".

"So what is on your mind?"

"Dad, are we in danger?"

Uncle Max fielded that question.

"Short answer Alexis is yes but with qualifications. My team and I are sworn to protect you so you might not notice the team but rest assured they are there."

How long have you been associated with the CIA Dad?

Alex internally winced he knew that question was coming but it sounded so foreign coming from her mouth.

"Before you were born I was recruited right out of college both Gina and I."

Max interrupted, "I have known your father for over 20 years and I have not lost him yet. No questions can be answered about past or present missions but let me assure you he is covered many."

Ok Alexis thought I knew Gina was involved.

"Ok I want to know about my step mom!"

"Fair enough I think you have already figured out who she is but I can not comment on her present activities to an on going investigation. However, You may talk to her about it later. I will make arrangements for the meeting."

"Dad, are you no longer with the CIA? I saw the badge in the safe."

"Your Father works for the same person as he always did Me!" ,Max proclaimed.

"Now Max you know that is not true I out rank you but in operational considerations he is right he oversees the day to day dealing."

"Yes, your father is correct I do not control him or his team. I am the interface between them and the rest of the agencies. And while I have you here you have a number of forms that needs your signature!"

Alex winced again boy does he hate paperwork!

"Ok so he works independently?"

"Yes, he works with several different agencies and has ranking in all of them."

"So he has ranking inside the NYPD too?"

"Yes, he does but that is only on a need to know basically his work with NYPD is very important. No one need to know anything about it."

"So Dad is there anything about you which is real?"

"Not Really, My daughter I changed my name from Alexander Richard Rodgers before you were born. You have always known me as Richard Edgar Castle and to the world that is my name. Only a select few know my real name. Now you do too."

"So does my step mom know all about you too?"

"Yes, she does!"

"Ok that explains you trying to take a bullet for her. I am not sure I feel jealous or thankful."

"Look She and I are deep cover and we watch out for each other. The team converged as soon as the sniper appeared. But I am not going to discuss that with you."

"So you love her dearly? Does she feel the same toward you?

"Yes daughter I do and I am grateful we were able to save her. Yes she does however she was prevented from showing it. As I said before she extraordinary."

"Ok so are we being watched? If so how can I not let on I know more than I should if they are scrutinizing us so much?"

"Oh darling I will give you lessons!" Martha spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, that would be helpful. Martha you know the place to take her to provide her with those skills", Max said.

Alexis looked at her grandmother as she nodded to Max's suggestion.

So are you part of this too?

Martha looked pained and said "Yes, I know about everything."

Alex looked stunned, "Mother you knew?"

"Richard, of course I knew! I know your father!"

Max interrupted, "Martha here is one of our best counter intelligence officers."

"She trains many agents in the art of deception!"

"So your acting school is a front?" ,Alex asked.

"No silly it is just an acting school. However, I still assist in other things. I know I have a date with one Syrian diplomat you know Richard."

"TMI Mother! I certainly do not want to know that!"

"What Richard he is good company and he attends the opera!"

"Actually Alex Martha wines and dines diplomats constantly. She is able to speak and read 14 different languages and figure out a dozen more variants."

"Yes, Richard, your father and I would have lots of conversations in different languages over the years. Did you think you were the only skilled linguist in the household? I tell you I was a translator in the building across the street for many years before my acting career blossomed!"

Alexis stood there spellbound. She had learned much about her family that she had never knew before. She learned she lived in a family of spies. They all did important work. Her grandmother and her grandfather whoever he is are spies. Her father is a super spy working for many different agencies. Their lives are in danger. She is being watched by both sides. Help is close by. She has a stepmother and she is a spy too. I wonder is Jim a spy too?

"Ok so what about Grandpa Jim he too is with you people?"

"Well that is what he told me to call him at the hospital."

"Yes he is with us people but not the same as Martha or your father. He is retired and out of the game."

"Max, should we tell them about the OM since he is family too."

Max scratched his head and thought for awhile it would not matter if they knew or not so go ahead!

Ok listen closely, Grandpa Jim was married to Grandmother Johanna and her Father is the OM.

We in the agencies call him OM or the Old Man. He is the head of all the clandestine services. Every alphabet soup agency is directed by him. He knows everything. One day I might introduce you however, right now he and I are not on the greatest speaking terms.

"The "Y o u T u b e" Video?"

"Yeah, that is it!"

"Wow, he sure holds a grudge!"

"Wait, what "y o u t u b e" video would that be?" ,Alexis piped up

Oh, about 3 years ago we made a funny video staring your stepmother and a guy in clown suit.

"Do not tell me Dad you were in the clown suit!"

"Yeah, I was but not what you think it was."

"I was caught by a window store video camera and I did a acrobatic maneuver and the video captured it. So what we did was digitally correct the person and masked a clown suit over it. So no one could tell it was me. On a whim we sent it to the OM. He was not amused! He has been sore with me ever since!"

"You are sure it was not because you married his granddaughter right?"

Alex looked a little sheepish and said, "Well, maybe that has something to do with it too! I still blame it on the video!"

"Well, this has been a very enlightening night but we need to depart."

"Alex, are you not forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah er Alexis and Martha I guess you can leave without me. I have officer duties to perform."

Thanks Uncle Max so you are related too?

Yes I am but not that closely but that is for another time. Max gave both Alexis and Martha hugs and sent them on their way the team was in position to follow so they had no worries.

"Ok Alex follow me! This is your desk! I expect this inbox to be cleared tonight!"

"Oh Man this is worse than watching Kate fill out her paperwork in the precinct!"

"Quit grumbling and start signing!"

About 2 hours later Alex emerged wincing and complaining of writer's cramp.

"That was worse than a marathon book signing!"

"Speaking about book signings do you not have one upcoming?"

"Yeah the launch is in 3 weeks and the tour starts the day after. I will be gone for 4 weeks this time."

"So you end up yes back in New York on the 19th of September."

"Do you want me to sign your copy now? Or later."

"Later is fine Alex you do know you should have never killed off Derek Storm!"

"Not you too!" ,Alex groaned.

"I know a man in love does strange things but seriously! Come on! Ok, I like this new series too but based on your wife? Not so cool and of course did you ever discuss it with her? No, I thought not!"

Hey, I had to do something I was going crazy with this assignment seeing her but unable to PDA at all! Then acting like total strangers! Especially getting cut off! You just do not know what that does to a feller!"

"Well big boy that is about to change! We got everything we needed out of the good doctor so he is now officially gone!"

Hallelujah Alex thought. "Finally, so we can get together?"

"Yes, the clearance is in we are ok with that!"

"Kate has been a real trooper and I know it has been killing you!"

"Darn right it been killing me! Now all we need to do is get her healed!"

"You do know you will not get together for awhile externally right?"

"Yeah, I am following the plan. I may not like it but it has to be this way!"

"So when is the contact guy going to call?"

"Should be in a couple of days I will make sure he is nice and loud."

"Good so our friends can get exactly what he says!"

"That is the plan! The Dragon prides himself with surveillance so we give him a performance. I know Kate is ready too. Remember you have to sell it!"

"With the great Martha Rodgers as my Mother It will be a piece of cake!"

"There is that Alex Rodger's bravado I know and love!" Good night my friend!

Alex took his leave and left the store. He immediately noticed his tail. I loved this Alex thought as he haled a taxi which whisked him to the loft!

Getting out of the taxi he noticed the team and his shadow. Going inside he talked briefly with the doorman. Both women got home safely.

Alex open the door to the loft to be confronted with Buster!

"What are you doing here?"

Alexis rushed down the stairs and scooped him up.

"Oh Dad I forgot I was cat sitting Buster while his owner was gone! I forgot to tell you!"

"I am glad you are doing that but seeing that maneater starring at me again was disconcerting! Please keep him in your room!"

"Ok dad good night."

"Good night my darling daughter!"

Alex left the front door and headed to his office and checked the burner phone. No messages but he was not expecting any. Alex then retired to their bedroom! Not much longer my love he thought to himself as he thought of the crystal blue waters of the Greek isles and the ceremony which changed his world! Soon Alex was fast asleep!


	2. Chapter 2

The days past quickly Martha was teaching Alexis the fine art of deception! Alex in the meanwhile played his part of angry and confuse jilted lover filled with UST! He spent his days working with the boys and tracking down Kate's shooter. Until that fateful day. Max sent him an text stating there was a new sheriff in charge of the `12th hand picked by the OM himself! Oh great Alex thought as he approach the precinct to confront this new horror.

Alex walked into the precinct and immediately started working with the boys. The weapon was clean and we got a break on the financials. Esposito was closing the file when a average height mature African American Woman stood over his desk.

Alex looked up at her and stood his full height so he towered over her sticking out his hand

"I am Richard Castle I am pleased to meet you Ma'am."

The Woman narrowed her eyes at Alex and with a very condescending tone said,

"A civilian I see Well Mr. Castle I know Roy ran a loose shop but that will not happen on my watch! A civilian will not be tolerated! This is a Police Precinct. I am Captain Victoria Gates. You will address me as either Captain or Sir! Do I make myself clear! Also your services are no longer required! Good day to you Sir! Detective Ryan Escort the civilian out of my Precinct!"

Alex stood there stunned at the new Captain. Esposito closed the file and handed it off to Ryan under the table while the Captain stood there fuming! Ryan hid the file under his coat and got up.

Come On Castle...Er Rick? Come on she has the authority. If do not get you to move soon I am sure she will get some Uni's to throw you out! I am sure the Press outside would love to get that picture! Besides today was your last day Right the book launch Your Real J O B."

Alex turned and looked at both Esposito still seated and Ryan now standing,

Right Right Book launch yes it is today... You all are invited it will be held at the Plaza this time I know you all have your invitations Right? Good. Ok Kevin lets go.

Alex slowly surveyed the precinct one more time under the watchful eye of one Victoria Iron Gates who was standing in the precinct Captain's office door way.

Alex then turned and said, "As the immortal words of Gen. MacArthur, I will Return."

With that statement Alex headed out of the precinct followed closely by all the eyes from detectives on the floor and Ryan tagging behind. Once safely in the elevator with the doors closes Ryan spoke.

"Gee Rick could you been any more cheesy?"

"What don't you like historical figures?"

I like historical figures fine! Why did you have to rub her nose in it? I have to work with that witch!

Alex grin faded off his face

"So Sorry Dude I guess I did get a bit melodramatic!"

"Do you Think?"

"Ok so sue me I was mad! Here I am a bona fide Hero of NYC being thrown out like some yesterday fish wrappings!"

"Yeah man I feel for you! But you have other places to be."

Ryan exited the elevator and escorted Rick to the door passing the smuggled file to him. Alex hid the file under his coat and shook Ryan's hand.

"I will see you at the book launch? Good see you there!"

Ryan turned and walked back into the building feeling it was the ending of another era. Lucky Beckett was not here to witness it! Thank Goodness for small favors. Ryan entered the bullpen to have Gates call both him and Esposito into her office.

"Gentlemen, What is the status on the case for the shooting our Detective Beckett?"

Esposito started first,"Er Mam ER Captain we have exhausted all avenues there are no trace or DNA or useable prints on the weapon. It fired only once. The weapon used to belong to a Marcus Wright a Navy seal killed 7 years ago in Afghanistan. The weapon was never recovered until now."

Ryan piped up. "The shooter was dressed as a gardener and in the confusion he got away. There was no trace of him after he left out the east gate of the cemetery."

"So Gentlemen you have nothing correct?"

"Yes Sir" ,they both stammered.

"Ok we are closing this case! This is my final decision and if I find you working on it in any way Gentlemen Insubordination will not be tolerated! I will have your badges! Dismissed!"

Both Esposito and Ryan looked at each other silently thinking Ut Oh Just wait until Beckett returns!

Alex wasted little time and headed straight to Max's location.

Max was waiting upstairs as usual.

"Max, you could have warned me she was like this!"

"I could not the order for any info on her was not to be leaked before she arrived!"

"Man Does that Guy hold a Grudge!"

"Are you going to do the same surprise to Kate?"

"Yeah unfortunately it is the OM wishes to rid his granddaughter of your more corrupting influences!"

"What about operational considerations inside NYPD?"

"We have it covered another team has been infiltrating so info will still be flowing!"

"Another Team?"

"Yes and do not ask me who they are yet! You are now sidelined with your Book so get out of here so us professionals can do your job!"

"Sheesh! What is this being kicked out twice in one day? It must be one of my personal best!"

Alex left his harried friend and caught a cab. Alex noticed the team but the shadow was missing! Alex exited the cab at the loft and got ready for the best book launch Ever. Alex felt a bit melancholy because of Roy who the book was dedicated would be missed and Kate his loving wife is still laid up at an undisclosed location.

Alex was having trouble with his tie and was going to ask Alexis for some help forgetting Buster was on the other side of the door!

Opening the door Alex was hit in the head by one swipe of Buster's clawed Paw!

Alex momentarily stunned staggered back as the Cat jump on Alex front Claws out sinking into his chest! Buster was Hissing and yowling as Alex said

"Pumpkin could you... Ahhhhhhhh this Cat Ahhhhhhh!Buster her..."

Alexis coming out of the bathroom to see Buster again attacking her dad. Alexis grabbed Buster off her father but the damage was done his shirt and suit was ruined!

Alexis disposed of Buster into her bathroom and close the door on him as he continued to yowl and spit!

"Dad, Why did you not knock? You know Buster does not like you!"

"The feeling is mutual! I was going to ask for help on this tie but now I need medical attention first!"

Alexis clucked at her father then dragged him down to his bathroom where all the medical supplies were kept.

Taking off his ripped to shreds shirt Alexis surveyed the damage that cat caused to her father.

Dad this is going to hurt,

Alexis dabbed the bright red oozing scratches which crisscrossed his chest with antibiotic ointment.

Light gauze was attached to the deeper of the wounds. Satisfied with the job she had done she left and waited out in the living room. Alex quickly changed clothes donning a new outfit. Finally dressed he exited the bedroom to ask Alexis to help him with his tie.

Alexis stood and helped her poor injured father with the uncomfortable neckware.

At that time Martha glided down the stairs decked out in her finest!

"Mother, You look ravishing as ever."

"Why thank you Richard shall we be off?"

"Dad are you forgetting something?"

Alex looked over himself

"Er no I got my keys and wallet and all important credit card. What else do I need?"

"What about your trademark Sun Glasses?"

"Oh those wait I will be right back!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Martha just looked apprehensive.

Dashing into the office he noticed the burner phone with a text saying

"Knock them dead and No Chest signing this time! KC!"

Alex smiled and sent a quick text

"I will do old BC!"

Alex exited the office with a spring to his step and said to the lucky ladies

"Let's Ride!"

Exiting the loft and sitting once again together in a limo going to another successful book launch. The pre sales were 70% higher than the last one. Good bless Amazon. Com!

"Gee Dad quoting that Space Cowboy show again? Is that not getting old?"

"Hush You!" Martha scolded, "It is your father favorite show! Besides the Captain on there looks like your father when he was younger!"

"Mother, I Can fight my own battles!"

"Yeah Right I had to rescue you from Buster!"

"He surprised me he would have never had a chance..."

"Never had a chance to practice your ninja skills?"

As soon as Alexis said it her mind reminded her Yes that is true he does have Ninja skills!

"Oh, We are here Ready everyone it is showtime"

Alex placed the trademark sunglasses on his face.

Exiting out of the limo there was extra number of Press on this launch all yelling different questions.

Paula was standing on the side to escort him though the press throng.

Paula hissed at him the book is selling quite well in Japan and Australia they released it on the same day so we got those returns early. France is sell well too. England Book sellers have sold out and are awaiting new shipments. New York has not even got them on he shelves yet. You are doing great.

Alex entered the ballroom and notice the contingent from 12th precinct standing at the bar! Tom Demming towering over all of them. Alex was then guided to the table as Gina introduced him.

Alex stood up and started his prepared speech.

"This book is dedicated to Roy Montgomery the Late Captain of the 12th Precinct. He was a great mentor to all who worked with him and greater man to all that knew him.

At this Alex raised his glass of champagne high in to the air!

After the toast Alex continued...

To my muse the injured but not forgotten Detective Kate Beckett who taught me the ropes at the 12th precinct and makes sense all the songs. She also said she would break me out of Jail!

The rest of the crowd laughed politely!

Alex continued

To my brother's at arms Detective Kevin Ryan and Detective Javier Esposito May their partnership last the test of time.

To Dr. Lanie Parrish the person I go to for most comprehensive medical knowledge on dead bodies!

To my punisher oops Publisher Gina Griffen who without her tireless pursuit this book would never be finished on time!

To My Publicist Paula Hass who works long hours so you all can enjoy my exploits.

And of course to you the fans who buys my books! Thank you!

Alex left the stage and the party got into swing

Alex sauntered over to the Bar Being first accosted by Esposito then Ryan

"Whats with the dedication Bro?"

"Yeah it made it sound like we are a old gay couple! Not cool Bro!"

Lanie took this opportunity to grab Esposito and say

"Quiet you two do act like an old married couple! Leave the Writer Boy alone he has suffered enough!"

"Besides I want to dance with the more Handsome you two!"

"Right beside ja chica" Esposito leans in only to have Lanie grab Ryan!

"What was that about?" as Ryan was being dragged out on to the dance floor.

"What oh nothing Him I am mad at but I wanted to dance anyway!"

Jenny sitting at the table watch the exchange as Alex slid in next to her.

"You want to rescue your man? Come on I ' ll take you out there!"

Alex gracefully bowed and lead Jenny on to the dance floor and proceeded to dance over to where Lanie and Ryan were. Rick ask to switch partners and both agreed. So Alex chose Ryan and danced off leaving both Jenny and Lanie standing there!

"Not cool Man! I get to lead",Ryan grumbled!

The two women looked at each and shrugged and started dancing together following Alex and Ryan. After a few steps Ryan separated and started dancing with Jenny!

Jenny said, "Finally I thought you had switched sides!

Nah, Jenny I had to play a trick on Rick he thought I would not accept!"

Lanie was dancing with Alex and said

"I know you are putting a brave face on tonight but I can see you are missing her."

"Lanie you are as perceptive as you are wise! True, I do miss her very much!"

"Oh so why do you not tell her?"

"I did while she was dying in my arms she says she did not remember!"

"Oh you poor Man!"

About that time Esposito has had enough and stomps out on the dance floor and separated Alex from Lanie!

Lanie graciously bowed as Alex kissed her hand then handed her off to a fuming Javi!

"Yo Chica what was that all about!"

"Javi I was mad at you! You been ignoring me all day what is up with that!"

"Oh Chica it was not on purpose we have a new ball busting Captain. Personal calls are to be done on our lunch break or not at all! Boy do I miss Montgomery!"

"Oh you poor Man I will let you make it up to me tonight!"

"Oh my place or yours?"

"Yours it is closer of course Rick has generously reserved rooms for all of us here so we just need to slip away!"

"That man is too generous but I would hate to snub his generosity"

"Me too! I like how you think!"

Lanie and Javi plus Jenny and Kevin danced the night away. Alex ended up being swarmed by eager fans.

Alexis met up with Ashley and a few of her friends for a small party happening in the rented rooms.

The people started to depart the party was all winding down when Alex announced the after party that will be going on in one of the smaller suites. All the guests who were left then gathered into that room so that the clean up crew could start to reassemble the main ballroom.

Alex had a good time but still missed having Kate not being here. This was the first one she had missed for 4 years, Oh well she is injured and the Dragon is still out there.

Alex followed his wife's edict and not one chest was signed but a few arms were though! Plus the shoulder blade of one Sumo Wrestler. He said he is going to get it inked in for his lucky tattoo!

Alex went to his room alone and got into a shower then went fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke later that afternoon with a splitting headache and rushed to the bathroom to get the day started. A quick check out the hotel and off to the loft where his bags were packed for a 4 week long book tour. Getting to the loft he rushed to the burner phone. Still no word but Alex did not expect any. Sent a quick text to show he was alive and rushing around the loft to make that booked flight to Seattle. Gina and Paula should have been Shot! A book tour in middle of summer and Seattle is the first stop? Oh well I should have said something when those planning meeting were being held. Alexis still has not returned from her small party. Alex dug her number out of his phone and called.

She answered on the fourth Ring.

"Hi Dad, you about to leave?"

Alexis is sounding quite sleepy for 4 in the afternoon.

"Yes Daughter, just wanted to check in and discover your whereabouts."

"Dad still at the Plaza we had a very good time but did not get to sleep any earlier than you I suspect."

Alex chuckled at himself knowing his daughter the mostly responsible one did an all nighter! It made his heart beam with pride.

"Ok well I am off for 4 weeks you and your Grams are left here to hold the fort. Also do not be surprised by Uncle Max will be by occasionally while I am gone. He will need access to my office."

"Ok Dad I will let him in I am sure I do not need to know what new thing you are doing in there."

"Oh it is just a bit of renovating while I am gone. I am sure your Uncle Max will explain it to you later."

"Ok Dad have a good trip I will text you later. Right now I want to go back to sleep!"

"Ok Sleepy Pumpkin head get some beauty rest. I will be looking for your text later. I love you"

"Ok Dad I love you too."

Alex looking over the loft for one last time made a sigh and exited to the waiting ground car.

The trip to Teterboro was quick and over in 20 min. The private jet was waiting for his arrival. The rest of the team was all ready aboard. Paula was waiting at the stairs.

"For love of Pete can you not get ready in time?"

"Yes Paula, I love you too I am here so lets get going!"

"Oh by the way we have an extra guest..."

Paula smirked at Alex as she stepped into the jet.

Alex a bit perplex wondered who was the other addition?

Alex entered the cabin and sat down in his swivel chair and buckled in. The pilot informed they have been cleared for takeoff. As many times Alex has been in a plane to take off. The excitement was always the same. He never tired of that rushed feeling then the plane leaves the tarmac behind and climbing majestically into the air. Once airborne Alex unbuckled the seat and swiveled around to see who else was on board. Scan over the usual team he spotted one person he really did not want to see! Gina! Alex leaned over to Paula who was sitting close by. Alex whispered in her ear.

"Gee Paula you could have warned me the she dragon herself was onboard!"

Paula had that smirk on her face.

"If I did that would you have caught the plane?"

Alex could not argue with that logic. Alex opened his mouth to speak but then closed it then opened it again still no retort as issued eventually Alex just nodded and swiveled away.

The rest of the team were talk about logistics and security arrangements with each cities. The security would be tighter than ever before. The precautions at the request of Max. The Dragon has already struck once in NYC being out in the open gives much more opportunities. Alex was interested that Gina is along too.

The head of security is telling Alex

"Yes that is the deal Dragon armor under all your clothes."

"What? You really do not know how uncomfortable that will be".

"It is orders from on high!"

Alex relented, " It is going to make me look Fat! Really, I am highly trained

"Yes, we all know your exploits but the press and your fans should not."

"Relax, we have not let you down yet!"

Alex sat and grumbled to himself.

Alex moved over to the fire breathing she dragon known as Gina.

"So Gina why are you here?"

"I am your bodyguard, Someone has to make sure you return to NYC in one piece and to your pretty little wifey too."

Alex internally winced Gina knew that part of the assignment was not to be spoken but she broke protocol!

"I know you are jealous of Kate but the detective is injured I have not seen her for 2 months. Play nice!"

" Besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Yes, Alex you are but Richard Castle is not!"

"This is the end of this discussion I am to be next to you for the whole tour! Same hotel suites too!"

Alex groaned, "Oh this is even worse than when we were forced to marry!"

"Oh cheer up you will be soon in front of all your adoring fans."

"The bookstore has already been cleared and the reading is at 10 in the morning followed by a question and answer period be ready to explain the shooting it is going to come up a lot!"

"Each store will be mobbed by press too so put your brave face and answer nicely!"

"There is a second book store in Tacoma which is at 4 afterward we catch the flight to Portland"

After the logistic meeting everyone settled down for the rest of the trip.

The plane got into Seatac about 11 NY time.

Alex dashed off a text to Alexis saying he had arrived at the hotel in Seattle

Alex ordered a late dinner from the hotel room service.

Gina had already retired leaving Alex to muse.

Alex climbed into the bed thinking about the blue skies and waters of the Aegean plus the beauty which was Kate.

Alex got up had room service bring up breakfast and Gina was up and talking to New York. Running a multi million dollar enterprise was very time consuming.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex got up had room service bring up breakfast and Gina was up and talking to New York. Running a multi million dollar enterprise was very time consuming.

Alex looked at the burner phone he had on him at all times still no response. Alex thought to himself Kate need to stay out as long as possible. The Dragon is still out there watching and listening.

Alex got dressed and ate quickly rushing into the limo to get to the first stop on his newest book tour,

Alex felt uncomfortable and the dragon armor underneath his clothes was chaffing. Alex grumbled to himself while Paula and Gina still on the phone were flanking him. Head of security gave the all clear. The group was ushered into the store. This booth was a bit more unusual. The line of fans is kept away and each fan was escorted by security to an isolated booth where Alex flanked by Gina were sitting.

Alex did not get the same sort of enjoyment over this heighten security measures but lived with the inconveniences. The head of security was noticed something new. Several women were dressed in a pink t-shirt and had a revealing picture of Rick on the front inside a sundae bowl with strategically placed Ice cream scoops and whipped cream plus a cherry over sensitive areas. Each wearer also had the caption Sundae Sister's on it!

Alex was getting bored but staying polite to each fan as they were scrutinized by the security and both Gina and Paula. All the fans expressed their shock and horror over the recent shooting. Alex was placed in the position in comforting them and assuring them that his muse was recovering!

Alex was tired the press was kept away during the signing but as soon as the reading was finished They started bombarding him with all sort of questions regarding his relationship with Det. Beckett and if there was any clues on the shooter and other questions he would not answer. The session was then broken up by Gina and once the Head of Security cleared they were whisked out of the building into the waiting Black SUV. Armor plated. The agency was going all out on his protection.

This was the schedule for the next four weeks. Every night he would look longingly at the burner but would sigh and place it back into his pocket. As regular as clockwork he would get a calls from Alexis. She would update him on what was going on. She always sounded so worried over the phone. Alex told her to relax he was in good hands. That did not still that alarm that was going off in her head. Max did come by and added some to his office. Max would be informing Alex of what he had gotten done once Alex returned to the City. The days were wearing on everyone. Finally the jet touched down in NJ. The town car was waiting at the hanger door, Alex quickly exited the plane and caught a whiff of the air of the City! He was home!

Alex was rushed to the loft to unwind. Max true to his word had installed a system similar to the one installed he had at the store. Private conversations could now be done in the loft without any one listening figure out what they heard was not what was said. It was a marvel of engineering technology. The beauty of the system it was automatic. Voices just had to be spoken in the room and any one listening would not tell the difference. Max had also left several key cards for access to the tunnels connecting the Old Haunt with several other businesses now owned by Alex. Alex was musing when his body was wrapped by a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess whoooo?"

Alex smiled and knew his daughter's voice from anywhere but he had to play with her first.

"Hmmm is it Lord Robin?"

Alexis snorted, "NO!"

"Hmm is it Grasshopper?"

Alexis again giggled, "NO!"

Finally Alex said, "Well I give up!"

Alex was turned around to be hugged by his daughter the one he had not seen for at least a month.

"I was so worried about you every day you were away! I love you are back. I missed you daddy!"

Alexis then informed Alex of all the things he missed while on tour. Alexis also said Gina called and said the extra protection has been removed for this next and last book signing. Alex breathed a sigh of thanks. He was getting tired of being so isolated from his fans plus that armor really chaffed!

Alex and Alexis chatted for awhile but was interrupted with a visit from Ashley. He was getting ready to go to CA and was very excited. They left the loft together. Alex was left to get ready for his final book signing. Alex was very tired and missed Kate so much. Still after 4 weeks not a word. He knew it was dangerous to contact her before but he could not help himself. Alex found his favorite plaid shirt the one which has still a bit of Kate smell attached.

Alex was instantly transported to Majorca Spain to a dive of a bar way off the beaten track. The smell was of earthy men and stale beer. The door was open to let in a mixture of sea breeze and the nearby stockyard. Here was the place he was supposed to meet that other agent? Well it is unassuming. Alex walked to the bar and in his best Spanish he order the local brew. Leaning against the bar he slouched over the beer and kept a watch on both the front and rear exits. Being a spy some times was not so glamorous. Alex mused.

The bar man motioned to someone in a back booth. Another signal was given and the barman motioned Alex to join the person in the dark shadows. Alex picked up his beer then moved to the booth the barman motioned. Getting close to the booth Alex crossed into the single lighted bulb which swayed dangerously to his scalp. A click of a safety was heard then the low voice one of an angels whispered Stop right there. Alex stopped under the bulb so that the other person could inspect him. She was impressed with his very good looks and the hint of stubble gracing his face, The hair which begged to be tossed and caressed. After attaining he was the right one she gave the password and Alex reply with the correct phrase. At that point the smell wafted over the other smells in the bar the smell of Cherries!

Alex breaking out of the waking dream finished getting ready and headed to the book store.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate was getting stronger. The protection detail was less observable but was still in position. Her grandfather is sparing no expense she thought as she went on her morning run around the pristine lake. There was not a soul nearby. Her grandfather had bought all the adjacent properties years ago. This oasis in the middle of the forest was well protected. As Kate was jogging since she still had much healing to take place, Sprinting was out of the question, The Langley Doctor flown up especially for her had warned of not doing too much. Her body while still healing was recovering nicely. Kate was a one an million a survivor of a sniper error. This point was not lost to her. As she continued her jogging She flashes back to that day. The day where her Husband standing proudly next to her. She was giving the eulogy of her Former Mentor and Friend Captain Roy Montgomery. Alex was surveying the crowd and saw the glint of a scope. He had lightning quick responses on display that day but he was No Superman. He was too late the bullet had struck home.

Kate always thought in her line of work it would have happened in some dark alley or dank warehouse. Never did she imagine she was a target for assassination in the middle of a police funeral. However, This is the NYPD a very dark and corrupt organization. It was the one who botched the investigation of her Mother's death. It was the reason she allowed herself to be trained by her grandfather. A man she rarely saw. That day at the another funeral Her Mother's she vowed vengeance on the Dragon. She left her grieving father for Training the next day. She remembers her first assignment. Majorca Spain. Kate smiled as she remembered how nervous internally she was meeting her favorite author in that dank dive. Outside her compartmentalizing worked well. She would never in her wildest dreams would believe that fateful meeting would had lead her to now.

8 years later, Investigating the corrupt NYPD. Side by side with her Husband of 6 years. Six Year? Has it been that long? The past years were a blur. Then he was assigned to her protection. Courtesy of her grandfather of course. He was so handsome. Kate felt so jealous that they had to sneak away to keep their covers. Outwardly it was the job she had to do. Inwardly all she wants is to curl up next to Alex and listen to him read. His voice thrilled her as he described the exploits of Derek Storm. One of Alex's many pseudonyms. No one out side probably Max and a few others up the chain knew those facts. Kate was always scrupulous in making every book reading when he was in town before he was assigned to her. That fact would not change now. It was time she thought. Contacting Max she arranged to leave the protection of the secluded oasis and head back to the city. The mission which was placed on hold now must continue. Besides Max had informed her of some interesting developments which could allow Kate to start being with Alex full time in the very near future. Kate smiled thinking finally they can be together out in the open. She with her uptight ways and her husband the nine year old with a sugar rush!

Kate finishing her Run showered and packed for the long drive back to the city. One of the first things she had to do is pass the psychological exams to be allowed back on the force. The person chosen was well known to NYPD but to Langley too. He was very trust worthy. Dr. Carter Burke. Kate had been assigned him before. Right after that botched mission in Tunisia. The one where an Arab sheik who had ties to the Dragon. Her cover was almost blown. It was then when she was given the choice to investigate the Dragon's internal connection in the NYPD. She still had to go to the shrink to get that done. Dr. Burke was the man who made it possible. He did warn that the darkness inside her could appear again. Kate's mouth was dry and it was hard to swallow as she sat in his office as she remembered. Dr. Burke signed off and now she was cleared to return.

Her first order now she was back in the city was to see the precinct. She approached the building with some trepidation. This is the lair of the Dragon. She needs to show no fear. Only a few people she actually trusted and one of them a turncoat was gone. Montgomery! He was a good man. Now she had to face his replacement. A one Victoria Gates, She came up out of IA a very known corrupt part of NYPD. Miraculously she had no stench of the Dragon's corruption on her according to Max and his vast contacts. She was hard and by the book! This was going to be interesting. Kate entering the 4th floor and saw so many familiar faces. The bullpen erupted in applause showing everyone's relief that she had made it. Kate never one to accept much praise was embarrassed. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Reading a few reports which had been stacked on her desk in her long absence. She scanned the bullpen looking for that one person. Castle where is he? Oh yeah, today is the book signing. Kate looked at the newest book Heat Rises on her desk. She needs to be there soon. Victoria Gates standing at her doorway was observing the young woman who was given such a hero's welcome. Standing up straighter Yelled out Beckett! My office! She then turned and sat down. Ryan and Esposito cringed when hearing her yell out. Kate wondered how did they get so spooked by such a small person. Kate was about to find out!

Kate got up slowly the twinges of pain from the scar pulling was a constant reminder. Going into the office. Gates was seated.

"Close the door, Detective."

Kate now standing in front of the diminutive woman was wondering what was next. Gates now looked up and started.

"Detective is is customary for a returning officer to check in with her superior before going anywhere!" Kate now knew why the boys were Cringing! This woman is a Hard Ass!

"Detective, give me the reports from both the doctor and therapist showing you are cleared to return to duty."

Kate handed those over. Gates sat and read the reports. She then pulled open a drawer. She handed back Kate's badge but no gun. Kate taking the badge and clipped in on her pants and Asked

"Captain where is my gun?"

Gates leveled her eyes at her and said, "according to regulations you need to requalify! You should know that Detective! No Gun until you do! Dismissed!"

Kate spun around and left the room heading back to her desk She met Esposito standing next to her desk.

"I want my Gun!"

He looked sadly at her and said,

"She is something eh?"

"Ok Espo what is the status of my shooting case. And where is Castle?"

Esposito looked back at her.

"Castle is gone. The Iron Gates kicked him out soon after she arrived."

Ryan now moved over to her desk and said.

"She said she did not want some dilettante writer taking up space at the precinct"

Esposito said, "the first thing she did was close the case."

"Closed the Case!" Kate Exclaimed? "Why?"

"She said there were no leads and there were many cases being backlogged because of all the resource being used on this one case. So she closed it".

"You would have known this if you had talked to Castle." Ryan added.

Kate feeling a bit guilty had not contacted her husband in a few weeks.

"So who has the files?"

They both said in a low voice "Castle."

Kate got up from her desk and said,

"I have to requalify! so I will see you all later!"

Kate grabbing her things plus the book then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate walked to the bookstore where she stood in line. Kate was waiting patiently to see her Husband of six years. He has gone a long time on missions before but this time is seemed different. There was no great Homecoming. He was still the same. Kate smiled when she saw a glimpse of him in that grey paid shirt. It was hers! It must have been very rough on him. She thought he looked haggard and lost some weight. He looked so forlorn too. Well I got to sell this people are watching Kate thought. All she wanted to do is run up to her husband and hold him and kiss him. Be damned about the watchers. However, that internal discipline kicked in and she stood nervously standing in that slow moving line. Finally, she was before him. She handed the book to him. He was looking down as he received the book and as he started to Sign he asked

" To whom should I make this out to?"

Kate replied, "Kate, Just Kate."

Alex recognizing his wife's voice finally looked up. He was amazed at what he saw. She was gaunt and hollow nothing like he would have dreamt she would look like. She stood there as he continued with the signing. He touched her hand as he handed the book back to her. It was just a brief pass of the fingers but the electricity which sung through Kate's body was astonishing, Kate jerked a bit as if she was given an electric shock. Kate then exited the store. Talking briefly to the store manager. She waited until the rest of the signing had happened. She spotted the team and gave a nod they did not respond. Alex finished the signing and exited the building. The team gave an all clear sign. He texted Max to make a meet at his location later. He walked right past her. Kate was stunned. Why was her husband being so cold?

"Castle wait?"

"I did for three months no response!"

Wow He is really angry Kate thought. OK if that is what you want.

"You are angry!"

"Darn right I am angry!"

"I watched you die in that ambulance. Kate, Do you know how hard it was to see that?"

Kate was taken back by her husband's venom. This was not the homecoming she expected.

"Look I am sorry that I did not call."

She added in her head it was too dangerous.

"I was healing and trying to get away from all of this."

Kate now pretty emotional walked past him and headed to the swings.

She recalled having such a wonderful time on the swings with her father. When she was little the swings were everything. She would laugh with him and have such a good time. He would push her as she screamed

"Higher Daddy Higher!"

As that memory subsided, She sat in the swing waiting for him. He sat on the next swing.

Kate had this speech memorized. She needs to sell it. The Dragon's minions are watching.

"I liked the dedication."

She raised the book high.

I thought it was appropriate. Alex said gruffly as he looked at his watch.

How much more can I endure this torture seeing her but unable to touch out in the open he thought.

So you broke up with Josh huh?

Josh? Kate thought oh yeah that man is nothing but right on script. He has so much of Martha in him.

"Yeah, I really liked him Castle but it was not enough."

Kate thought I hated that part of this assignment I am so glad that is over! Staying with Josh knowing what it was doing to my husband was sheer torture to the both of us.

"After my mother was killed, something inside me changed. It's like I built up this wall inside. And I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to hurt like that again. I know I'm not going to be the kind of person that I want to be, I know that I'm not going …"

Alex looked at her quizzically but said nothing. Kate continued.

"I'm not going to have the kind of relationship that I want until that wall comes down. And it's not going to happen until I put this thing to rest. "

Alex smiled for the first time and said,

"Then I suppose we're just going to have to find these guys and take them down. "

Kate then smiled at her husband Now there is the welcome she expected.

Alex now informed her of all the investigating he had been doing since she was gone.

"So now I need my partner back" ,Kate said.

Alex now passed a note under the handshake.

And departed and said,

"I only left because I was not needed. I will return."

Kate got up and surreptitiously read the note.

It said meet me at Max's tonight 7 AM.

Kate smiled and destroyed the note as she left the swings to head to the shooting range.

After the shooting range she headed to her apt.

She did not expect a visitor when she got there.

A red headed young woman was standing at the door.

"Welcome back Kate." Alexis said then as she got very close to her ear and whispered "or should I call you Mom?"

Kate did not let anything cross her face as she opened the door to her apt. and ushered the young lady in.

Kate studied the young woman for a moment.

"Did your father know you were coming?"

"No, I figured I would come by to see you before he did."

"How could you do it? Wait so long and not a peep out of you. We were all so worried in that hospital. Then Nothing!"

The venom of Alexis accusations was strong and Kate was totally unprepared.

"I am so sorry Lex but It just happened that way."

"Kate, You did not see him how he moped and barely ate or slept. I really did not like seeing him that way!"

Kate now finally got to her senses and said.

"Now is not the time or the place for this conversation. I am sorry what I did but there are reasons."

Alexis now stood and looked at her and Coldly said, "Yeah right Reasons!"

Kate now looked at her father's watch

"Look Lex I have to go but this discussion is not over."

"It is as far as I am concerned" ,Alexis now announced loudly.

Alexis now exited the apt. Kate watched her depart.

My step child hates me Kate thought. Great add another worry as if Alex's welcome was not enough of a shock. Now I get to see the big man himself Max? I have only seen texts from him and never a direct communication and now Alex says he wants a meet? Something is up I know it. Kate now left the apt and headed to the location of a watch shop across from the Russian consulate. Entering the shop she stood at the counter. A buzzer sounded and a part of the wall disappeared. Stairs were now revealed. Kate walked up the stairs with a deliberate care. Making sure her scars did not twinge too much.

Kate round the stairs and was looking at a well furnished apt with a wall of video screens or was it one video screen subdivided into many. Kate never was good on highly technical details.

In the middle of the room Stood Alex, As soon as he saw her. He rushed over an hugged and Kissed her on the lips. Welcome Home Kate he murmured. Kate now relaxed into her husband. This was the welcome! After the brief but passionate embrace Kate heard a throat clear. They were not alone.

"I see you have been cleared to return to the NYPD" the voice said.

Kate looked over and saw a man standing with a tablet in his hand. The video screen now came to life.

Alex now moved over to make the introductions.

"Kate Honey, This is Max. My best friend for about 20 years."

"18 actually but who is counting!"

Max now raised his hand as Kate extended hers.

"Yeah Max here saved my life a few time."

"I see",said Kate eying the man quizzically.

"So we have that in common? Keep in him safe?"

"Actually it is the other way around he save me" ,Max replied.

"Alex is just being modest."

Ok now for this meeting purpose other than allowing both of you some privacy.

We have been busy since both of you been away. The video now showed a construct, A bunker as Alex called it. It was specially designed so it was eavesdrop proof and there is many way to get to it.

From now on you have a standing appointment at this beauty salon. You will be ushered into the back room here is a pass card which allows you entrance to the bunker. There are entrances in the Bank down the street and the Stationary shop too. All of these are strictly controlled. The last entrance is through the Old Haunt.

The bunker is designed to have all the conveniences of home. Full bath and Kitchen plus places for storage on food and weapons. The bedrooms can hold 15 people. This is important if the Dragon does strike. This is where you should head. It will be a command post similar to this location. Of course it can be used for other things too. But this is its main reason.

Alex just smiled at his wife as Max mentioned other things. The bunker can be also accessed by a special room in the loft. A special elevator will take you to a subterranean corridor and a tram will whisk you to this location. The elevator is to be used only in an emergency.

Alex smirked. "Yeah emergencies",

Max look hard at his friend.

"I mean it Alex! Emergencies."

Alex just loved playing with new toys. A cool elevator to a subterranean vault sound just what he would love to do.

After the briefing with Max.

Alex said, "we should tour this new facility and try out the bedroom!"

Kate smiled and said, " I think I would like that."

Max warned, "always enter from separate entrances unless you raise the suspicions of the Dragon. He can not get wind of this."

"Ok Max I get it. Geeesh, you would think I never did spycraft before."

"I said that for not only your benefit but your wife's too."

Kate now narrowed her eyes at Max.

Alex thought oh boy he is going to get it!

"Max I know you are used to dealing with my husband but I am the granddaughter of the man who pays your checks! I know everything! I have been on this assignment longer than you and I know how to handle myself! And if you were so good How did I get shot? I know there was supposed to be a team to prevent that sort of thing!"

Max now stuttered "W.. W.. We do not know how the Dragon got a shooter in there. We have been reviewing our procedures but so far nothing. So yes we have teams but they are people too. People do make mistakes."

Alex now visibly upset. "Mistakes? She was almost killed by those mistakes."

Kate now turned to her husband to diffuse the anger and purred to him. While she held a hand to his chest.

"You were there to protect me too. I know you did your best I suppose they did too."

Alex thought about her statement then calmed a bit down.

Alex then left the shop and Kate followed a bit later. They were going to meet up at the Old Haunt later. But Max did not need to know that.


	7. Chapter 7

In Honor of the series ending of Chuck I decided to have Alex meet some people he knew in the new Castle.

Alex Rodgers, The Greatest American Spy.

Alex headed home knowing tonight he was going to meet his wife in the new underground bunker affectionately known as "Castle". Alex chortled to himself of the irony of the name. Kate on the other hand just rolled her eyes as usual. She did give him a soft kiss and told him before she departed that she was looking forward to inspect this new facility and get to try out those apt size bedrooms suites. Kate had mentioned they need to christen every new space with a very special position.

Max warned them since it is a substation other people might be down there eventually so be discrete. Alex thought since it is brand new nobody would be there yet so at least they would have the place to themselves. Plus Alex was itching to try the escape elevator in the Loft. It sounded so damn cool when Max mentioned it.

Alex has just opened the door to the loft and entered. There was nothing looking out of place. Alexis sitting at the kitchen counter just looked up. She saw the happy expression on her father's face which she has not seen before the Shooting. Alexis starred in wonderment how Det. Beckett... No, that is not right... Her Step Mother... right, I have to keep reminding me that is who she is. Alexis Thought. Whew this spy business it is hard to keep everything straight. Ok my step mother could make such a change in her father's behavior. Gone was the brooding man transformed is the right word. He was even whistling as he entered the room.

"Hello Father"

"Hello Daughter I did not expect you to be up so late"

"I was finishing up my school assignments" Plus I just got off a Skype with Ashley. He has gone to Stanford now and the 3 hour time difference it is hard Dad."

Alex looked at his daughter and said, " Yes it can be... long distance romance... is very hard. However, if is not as hard as being in the same room but you can not acknowledge each other as your step mother and myself has been doing for the past 6 years."

"Dad, How did you do it? I mean she was right there all the time and with all those other boyfriends and such how could you not be jealous?"

"Alexis, What your step mother and I have nobody will come between us. Yes, I can say this assignment has been hard. I can not deny that. I had to have many cold showers..."

"Ewww Dad TMI!"

Alex chuckled as he went to Hug his daughter. At that moment Gram appeared.

"Oh Richard you are still up? And you too young lady?"

"Oh since you are up be a dear and break out the good stuff? I feel like celebrating"

"Oh Mother something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, I am so glad I can share everything now with my family. I had a wonderful time and the mission was very successful."

"Grams that is great. I was just discussing with Dad the pressure you both must have been under to keep this secret from me."

"It was a problem wasn't it Dear" As Alex poured a glass of wine for Martha.

"Yes it was being very awkward but I was just trying to figure out a great way of telling you. Before without the mods to the Loft the only safe place was the office. But I could not trust you from saying something where the hidden mics could pick up or you forget situational awareness."

"DAD I have been to the Ranch! You do know they do teach that there! Plus I am the daughter of the greatest spy in the world! I could have been trusted."

"Yes, I suppose so but you are so damn precious to me that I felt I could not risk it."

Ok Dad I forgive you. But now I know you were doing in the office all those times when other people came to call. Especially Det...Er Mom."

"Yeah sweety, I am sure you and your step mother will become closer in the coming months. But if you wish you can still refer to her as the title you are most comfortable. I am sure she will not mind."

With that statement Alex left to go to his office. Alexis watched as Alex walked away. "Oh no! I forgot to tell him Buster was staying with us!"

Alexis was off her stool and was running toward the office but when she reached the office door a terrible scream was heard then was totally silent. Rushing to open the door. The office was strangely silent and unoccupied. Alexis crossed into her father's bedroom but found no trace of Buster or her Father.

Rushing to the console hidden in Alex's desk she activated the surveillance. On the screen now appeared the view inside the descending elevator. Alex was backed against the wall with Buster pacing back and forth in front of him with his ears flattened and definitely growling. He was keeping his eyes on Alex the whole time the room was dropping. Buster snarled and spit at Alex every time he started to move.

Alexis let out a bit of a giggle watching the scene unfold. Alex had to try out the new escape elevator and I guess Buster went along for the most uncomfortable ride ever!

Finally the elevator stopped. Alex needed to open the door and escape but keep the wayward kitty in the room. Alex decided he was going to have to lose another coat! Damn this will be the second coat I have lost to this man eater! Alex using his agility and circus skills jumped over the wayward animal scooped him into the coat did a back flip and then landed outside the elevator. The coat would not hold the now enraged animal for long. Alex now opened the door to the elevator hit the up button and removed himself leaving the animal to tear apart the coat. Which Buster did with great gusto!

Alexis still watching heard the growling of the enraged animal before the elevator itself arrived. The secret door opened and Buster shot out like a banshee screeching and snarling all the way. Alexis closed the door to the elevator and ran after the angry animal. Cornering him Alexis coaxed him to calm down and placed him plus his food in her bedroom. She must have forgotten to close the door properly when she was getting ready to Skype with Ashley.

At least this time Alex got away with only a Coat destroyed. The animal did not get to attack him this time. I must be getting better Alex thought to himself. Not a scratch. Alex now sensing it was a bit cold without his coat procured a cart for the long mile drive in the lit corridor. Getting to the end he stopped the cart. A receded panel was assessed and a palm reader and retinal scan plus the keycard was needed to gain access. The door finally opened. Alex walked down another stairwell into the operational center itself. There was banks of computer screens and several logos listed CIA NSA HOMELAND SECURITY AND FBI. Alex surveyed the room it was well equipped. It reminded him of a CIA substation in Greece. Leave it to the govt to use the same plans Oh well at least this one has great living quarters. The one in Greece did not have the best living quarters.

Alex now looked at his watch She should be arriving soon. Alex was rubbing his hands because he was so cold. Looking around he found the dojo and the shooting range. The armory which was very well stocked. And the kitchen. Alex smiled to see that his special coffee machine was already installed and ready for use. Alex hummed to himself as he fixed himself a cup of special coffee for his lady love. Alex heard footsteps coming toward the room and a bit of arguing too. Oops that does not sound good. Alex listened as the grumbling and voices could now be heard.

"Danm it Bryce what are you doing in New York? Are you not supposed to be Dead?"

"Chuck it is not Bryce anymore and Look at you all married and any kids yet?"

"Get an move on Moron!"

"Casey hold up this is brand new facility and since we are now here in New York. Sarah wanted to do some shopping before heading to Burbank. How would I know we would run across Bryce!"

"Chuck it is Neal not Bryce!"

"Morons all of you I am getting some coffee!"

Alex chuckled to himself Sarah must mean one thing Sarah Walker the CIA director's wild card enforcer. He had crossed path with her in Lebanon. It was a memorable night breaking in to that secure facility and then the mossad agents had to appear. What a CF that was! He heard she had settled down in LA to a nice enough nerd too. At that point John Casey of the NSA appeared in the room. Followed by one Chuck Bartowski and Neal Caffery/ Bryce Larkin.

Alex greeted them all as old friends. Then offered to make them coffee.

"So what bring the second stringers like you to our humble abode? Alex asked."

"Oh the usual as Chuck started as flash on Alex. Whew that was a lot of data."

"Moron! Can you not keep your mouth shut!"

"Come on we all are friends here besides as being the GrandSon in Law of the chief himself You did not think I would not know all about you and your abilities." Alex said.

"Oh the Great... Richard Castle is talking to us poor commoners!" Casey snorted in disgust.

Neal now said, "True You have been in the news lately with that shooting of your Muse! Must have been a terrible experience."

"Thanks Neal yeah it was terrible at least she survived. So Chuck where is your better half?"

"Well to tell you the truth we dropped her off at the hotel tomorrow she is going to the salon."

"So you just was curious about the new facility and wanted a tour?"

Chuck looked at his feet and said "Maybe. I just wanted to see the new Castle for myself. You know the plans are up here as Chuck point to his head but seeing it for real than makes it special."

Alex looked at his watch Kate was due soon.

"How about for old time sakes lets meet in the Dojo and see what you can do?"

Chuck nodded his head and said, "Ok I can do that. Casey Bryce are you coming?"

"Sure Moron I would love to see you end this smart mouth once and for all."

"Yeah Chuck It is Neal! I would love to see you in action again. New York has been so boring doing all that white collar crime stuff!"

"What Bryce you miss the high adventure of Spy life?"

"No Chuck but once and awhile I missed the time I had with my partner."

"Neal, While I have you here you have an In with the FBI. I need to see their files on these men. Alex said.

Sure I can get them for you or why not get Chuck to flash for you?

"No I need to see the files for myself. Someone is diverting CIA resources and I need to figure out who. The guy who shot Kate was definitely CIA trained."

"It sounds like Fulcrum is involved."

"No we took out Fulcrum years ago Bryce You are sure out of the loop!"

No the guy we are after goes by the name the Dragon.

Chuck flashes on the name.

"I have very limited information on this person as he was changing into work out clothes. There is no name and it seems like all the reports came from you Castle."

"Great I was hoping for something more. Oh well Neal we are looking into a suspicious fire in NJ about 10 years ago perhaps you might know something about it?"

"Well drop the name off and I will try to find more info on it."

"Ok Chuck lets get warmed up first without the aid" ,Alex calmly said.

Ok Chuck got into stance and waited for Alex's attack. It came quickly and brought the poor nerd to his knees.

"Moron keep up your defenses", Casey shouted.

"Yeah Chuck you are dropping before you attack. Leaving you wide open." ,Neal said.

Alex reach out his hand and helped up poor Chuck.

"That was invigorating For an Old Man I sure still have it!" ,Alex crowed.

"Ok now lets try it with the aid."

Chuck again now setup knowing Alex's weakness which he observed. He let the intersect take control Alex was hard pressed to keep himself upright the blows were so fast and hard. Alex finally opted to jump and dodge out of the way using his acrobatic skills. This kept Chuck at bay. After a few minutes of not connecting the match was considered a Draw. Alex was sweating profusely. Chuck was barely winded.

"Well it was a better match but I think my skills won!" ,Alex panted out.

"Castle, I guess the soft life has not dulled any of your abilities" ,Neal said.

"Yeah it was impressive" ,Casey said.

"Wow that is high praise coming from you Big Guy!" ,Chuck said.

"My Hero" a new voice now was heard. Looking out into the group pushed Kate.

All the assembled guys looked at awe to the beauty that was Kate Beckett.

"Guys meet my partner Kate, Kate the Guys."

"I hope you have strength enough for me" ,Kate said batting her eyelashes at Alex.

At that the Guys all hooted and whistled at Alex. Alex was built solidly. And the sweat pouring off of him ignited a fire in Kate which had not been quenched recently.

"Excuse me Guys but duty calls and please no interruptions!"

Chuck said he needed to get back to the hotel! He needed Sarah quick!

Neal and Casey left the two lovers alone as they continued to argue about something which happened in the deep past.

Alex chuckled and grabbed Kate in a big hug.

"Stop it Castle you are all sweaty and getting my clothes wet."

"To the showers with you!"

"They are a great bunch of guys."

Alex pressed his face into her hair an breathed deeply.

"I said Shower Now Castle!"

"Yes Ma'am", Alex replied as he and her walked arm in arm toward the living quarters.

Each was richly appointed similar to his own bedroom in the loft.

The sheets were sinfully soft not your regular govt issue sheets either. Rick had spared no expense in out fitting the rooms. He had his own decorator do the job herself. Each had their own shower and tub specifically designed like the one in the loft.

Rick was getting showered when Kate slipped behind him and started to wash his broad back and legs. Getting every part of him clean in preparation for the night events.

Rick turned around and clasped his naked Kate to himself in a hug and proceeded to give a long slow sensual kiss to his love. The moan from Kate erupted as soon as the kiss deepened. Alex's hand were now exploring the contours of his wife from top of her head to the bottom of her feet. It was as if Alex was memorizing her features. Alex now payed attention to the scars which now mars her perfect skin. Alex reverently kisses and caress each one with loving touch. Kate could barely keep upright.

"Love, lets move this to the bed I can hardly stay upright."

Alex shut the water off and completely toweled both himself and Kate.

Alex now lifted Kate and strode bridal style into the bedroom and the sinfully soft sheet.

Alex continued the ministrations he was doing to Kate's body while in the shower.

Alex started slow with a warm massage over all of Kate's muscles. Then he followed with light kisses across her body paying attention to her breasts and long sweeping neck. Kate was crying out in moans of pleasure as Alex a skilled Lover continued to tune Kate's body as if it was a musical instrument. Alex now went lower kissing her flat stomach and inched down to her wet and awaiting lower lips which was now engorged with blood. Alex now lightly ran his tongue across Kate's core and tasted his wife. The musky smell and taste was so exciting to him. Kate was writhing in pleasure and grabbing anything and everything. Alex now plunged his tongue deep inside her as the first of many orgasms erupted. Kate arched her back and gasped out. Alex continued to build the pressure again and again. Kate now getting inpatient ordered Alex to enter her. Alex knowing his wife so well slowly entered and allowed her the time to accommodate his full length and width. Once comfortably seated Kate began to rock and Rick began to match stroke for stroke. It started slow but soon it was becoming faster and deeper with each stroke! Kate cried out in pleasure and the pressure continued to build. Alex always the gentleman was holding back for the precise moment both of them would drop in ecstasy. That moment finally arrived and they both laid panting and Alex rolled onto his back and Kate was now on top of him wrapped in his powerful arms. The world was a far distance as far as Kate was concerned. She was happy where she was in the arms of her husband and Lover. Basking in the afterglow. As soon as she could recover they started up again and again the lovers were once again reunited after so much time apart. Alex did everything to make the event special and so those memories would have to suffice in the common months. Alex and Kate knew this could not happen as often as they would like. The Dragon needs to be convinced of the ruse. So far the ruse was working! Alex now spent rolled off and pulled Kate so that her head rested on his massive chest. Holding her close they both fell asleep. Content that soon they will be together always.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex awoke first looking around the room. His head still not clear from the post coitus glow. Kate his wife laying her head across his broad chest. She looked so peaceful. The ragged scars are now completely healed. Alex wonders about those hidden scars. The ones that only she can see and feel. Having been injured in War Alex knows about those hidden scars oh too well. He get a painful reminder whenever he over exerts himself. His leg will throb with the phantom pain. Kate now has that same reminder. Except hers is in her chest. I am so lucky she turned to face me as I charged. That sniper would have struck home otherwise. I am oh so lucky Alex mused to himself. Looking at the clock it was 5:30. Soon they would have to separate and exit through different locations. The minions of the Dragon are everywhere. So they would report if they were together. All they know is that Alex went into his loft and will see him leave his loft. That elevator was fun but I sure wished I had different company in its inaugural voyage. I still do not see how that Buster got in to that elevator before me. Alex Mused. Kate now stirring was welcomed with a Kiss to her lips and neck by Alex. Alex is such a careful and considerate lover. Kate now fully awake. Notices the time. She needs to report to work today. Gates would have her ass if she was late. Alex smiling at his wife.

"We need to discuss things before returning to the mission."

"I know."

"First while it has been great lying with you but we can not let on that there is anything different."

"I still have to looked angry at you."

"I know Love. You will make it a performance worthy of your name."

"And you need to look apprehensive."

"That is not too far from what I am feeling right now."

"There is too much at stake to allow any slip ups. The Dragon is getting more powerful each day. We have to take him down all at one time. A little bit just can not work. That is why we need to make sure no one suspects our relationship is anything other that it is."

"I know I just hurts not being to include the boys and Lanie."

"I know it does Love. But I have a plan. It will not be forever. Eventually, they will need to be read in. But not before we are ready to strike. The OM has put a lot of faith in you and I to complete this mission. We both need to be focused on that."

Kate gave her husband a kiss and stumbled into the shower her legs still felt like jelly from the evening and early morning activities. Soon she was dressed and left the compartment. Exiting through the back at the Old haunt. She retrieved her car and rushed back to her apt. To any casual observer she appeared to be suffering from the effects of a bad hangover.

Alex checking in with Max told him how everything went and exited out to the awaiting tram. Soon he was back in the loft.

Alexis was making breakfast when she heard her father stirring. She smiled to herself So the prodigal Father returns. Alexis now almost 18 thought He must have had a good time reuniting with Kate.

"Hello Father?"

"Hello Daughter what is cooking?"

"I made your favorite pancakes and bacon with eggs and sausage. I thought you might have been hungry."

"You are the Best Daughter Ever!"

Alex kissed Alexis on the forehead and sat down to eat the marvelous breakfast.

Alexis now started the conversation.

"With Mom and you together are we going to see her here more often?"

"Pumpkin it is complicated. We have a wary foe and such he needs to see a gradual change. If he saw an abrupt change he might slip away and then Kate would never get justice. Nor would the threat be abated. We have to stick with the plan. You do understand this is a very dangerous game. That is why I need you trained for anything. Your Uncle Max will be wanting you to be over at his place a few times a week. It is very important you follow to the letter everything he says."

"You can count on me Dad."

Alexis gives her father a big Hug.

"You do know I never wanted you to follow in my footsteps. Unfortunately. Your Mother's inabilities prevented that from occurring. You were just so cute. Your mother was such a flake. There was no way I would let you be messed up by that woman. So I made sure you were safe."

"I know Dad I will be extra careful and do everything Uncle Max tells me."

"I know you will Pumpkin. Now look at the time I need to get to the precinct!"

"What? You are going back? I thought that horrid woman Gates kicked you out?"

"Things are not what they seem Young Grasshopper!"

"I left voluntarily she did not kick me out. She only thought she did. Today she will find out much differently."

"Really Dad? I hope you are not too smug when you return triumphant. I am sure Gates would not be a good person to have angry at you. She might be persuaded to work for the other side. So Be careful."

"Ok Daughter I will not gloat too much but I have to show I have standards!"

Alex gave his daughter a hug and another kiss on the forehead then left the loft. He went to the shop he frequented for coffee and a Bearclaw for Kate. Getting to the precinct. He was waved through by the desk Sargent. Getting to the bane of his existence the balky elevator he stepped in wondering if today is the day it will quit working. Luckily today it performed its job and deposited him on the 4th floor. Looking over the floor he spied Kate's empty desk and Boys busy with paperwork. Walking past Kate's desk Alex deposited the coffee and bag containing the pastry. Kate can be seen standing in the doorway of the Captain's office. The Captain is on the phone as Alex approached. Alex secretly grabbed a hold of Kates hand and gently squeezed. Kate look over and gently smiled.

Gates now concluding the conversation with the Mayor with

"Very good Sir I will do that Thanks you sir."

Gate cradling the phone now looks stony eyed at both Kate and Alex.

"I am reinstating you Mr. Castle but remember this, any screw ups, no matter how high your friends are you are out of here. Do I make myself Clear? Now leave I need to discuss police matters with the Detective."

"Yes Ma'am...Sir. er..Captain."

Alex leaves but again gives a slight squeeze to her hand.

Gates now turns to Kate

"Detective close the door."

Kate complied and kept standing.

"Detective! It is your job to control your civilian. I will not let this person besmirch the good name of the NYPD. Is that understood?"

"Yes Captain."

"Is there anything else Detective?"

"I want my gun back Sir."

Kate now hands over the range targets all of them are in the 10 range. Gates is very impressed. She opened her desk drawer and withdrew Kate's weapon.

"Here you go Detective and I am serious about controlling your civilian. Dismissed!"

Kate left the Captain's office and immediately was accosted by Alex who was standing right outside.

"Showing her up with the Mayor? You might have well beaten a beehive with a bat!"

"Well it worked, Didn't it? Besides it was great getting to see her face twitch like that."

Kate now crossed over to the murderboard. Ryan came up

"Sonya Gilbert?"

Ryan looked up.

"Yeah, Guns, Drugs and Love gone wrong."

Kate now getting back into the swing of things at the precinct went into Cop mode. Alex stood beside her admiring her strength.

"Where are we with the boyfriend?"

Ryan now addressed his superior and gave his report.

"There is an APB out for him. He has not been home. None of his band mates have seen him."

"So he is in the wind?"

"I am afraid so."

Alex now interrupts

"What is the boyfriend's motive?"

Ryan turns to address him

"The usual the victim and he were fighting. He was in love and she wanted out."

At this point Kate's eye is caught by Esposito he motions to Kate to come closer.

Kate along with Ryan and Alex approach the Detective who looks like he is hiding from direct line of sight of the Captain's office.

"Here is a folder it is important it concerns Your Mother's case."

"Did not Gate threaten you with suspension?"

"Yeah but what she does not know will not hurt her."

At this point Gate opens her door and yells out

"Ryan and Esposito!"

Esposito and Ryan both look unnerved and rush to see what the Captain needed.

Esposito gave the file to Kate.

Kate now heard her name being said in conjunction with the Boys. Kate now gave the file to Alex and told him to hide it.

Alex hid the file in his coat and Kate now appeared in front of the Captain.

Esposito tried to give some lame excuse about the drinking fountain.

Gates ignored him and said

A Uni has seen our suspect entering the building where the band practices on the lower east side. Go get him Detectives.

All three said, "Yes Captain"

They left with Alex in tow.

Getting to the address where the band played Kate with Alex and the boys spread out looking for the suspect. Keeping the band members down on the ground Kate notices the suspect Dale bolting.

Kate gives chase and then unexpectedly Kate is now faced with a gun leveled at her face. Kate was frozen in place. Esposito following now yells at the suspect to get on the ground. Alex standing back has witnessed Kate freezing. Alex thought this is bad. I thought Kate was strong but this is so much something else.

Ryan now retrieves the weapon Dale was holding.

"Same caliber as the one which killed Sonya Gilbert."

Dale protests

"That is not my gun!"

The suspect is taken into custody and they return to the precinct. Alex hangs back for a second and sends a quick Text to Max informing him that Kate was not ok and Help will be needed. Max texted back he will contact the right people just keep an eye on her.

Esposito and Ryan now enter the interrogation room.

Kate and Alex are in the observation room.

Alex grabs Kate's hand and gently rubs circles with his thumb. He gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate sighs breaks eye contact and looks away.

"It was nothing"

"No, Kate it was not. I have seen this before."

Again Alex forces Kate to make eye contact again.

"It was just first day back jitters it will not happen again."

"No Kate it is not. What happens if you freeze again?"

"It wont"

Alex sensing the conversation was over dropped Kate's hand and stared out at the drama unfolding in the interrogation room.

Ryan and Esposito were now questioning the suspect.

"So why did you run? Why did you point a weapon at a police officer? We have a match. The weapon is the murder weapon. Tell us and we can say to the DA you cooperated."

Dale now shakes his head while looking down. Now he raised his head to look at Ryan in the eye.

"I told you it is not my gun!"

"Oh it is not eh so whose is it?" Ryan Snarled.

Esposito now steps in.

"You were seen entering and leaving the apt and no one else left so she died while you were there so what happened? You get angry and then shoot her?"

"No! It did not happen that way. Yes, I entered. I was tired and drunk. I passed out on the bed. When I awoke there was blood all over my hand."

"So you are telling me you sleep shot your girlfriend?" ,Ryan said skeptically.

"Is that your defense?"

"No! I am saying It was not me!"

"So you slept through your girlfriend being shot 6 times?"

The suspect again hangs his head and shakes with disbelief.

Ryan and Esposito now leaves and confers with the Captain in the observation room. Alex and Kate had left earlier before the Captain arrived.

The Captain says, "He had opportunity, Motive and possession of the weapon. Call the DA and get him arranged."

"Yes Captain" ,Ryan replied.

"Where did Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle go?"

Esposito thinking fast said

"They were going to check on a lead."

"Why? You have the murderer here?"

Esposito now appeals to Gate's political aspirations.

"It is a high profile case. It would be remiss if all avenues were not followed up."

"I suppose you are right Detective. Please inform me when they return."

"Yes Captain."

Esposito now blows a sigh of relief seeing the Captain leaving.


End file.
